Upon the Battlefield
by rika08
Summary: It was a bloody and vicious battle. The once clean stone streets were stained and littered with blood and the bodies of the fallen. AS the Kings and Queen fight for their home and country, one slips through to Aslan's Coutnry. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

It was a bloody and vicious battle. The once clean stone streets were stained and littered with blood and the bodies of the fallen. Steel plates of armor, mail, and weapons were scattered throughout the battlefield. And the once peaceful city within Narnia was nothing more than a battlefield written within a history book. Those that still fought were not felt unscathed, if not physically, then mentally. The battle was for a futile reason, noting was to be gained beyond bloodshed and death, yet still it was fought.

Telmarine supporters, that did not take the journey from Narnia, had brought about open war between themselves and the King himself. They had bided their time from the moment Aslan left Narnia, waiting for the right moment to strike with great furry. And they did. They had stormed the palace without warming and slaughtered all they could find, killing hundreds of Narnian's and Telmarine's alike. With the limited warning from the slaughter, the King and many others managed to escape, but not without killing the few renegade Telmarine's they encountered. But once outside the palace walls, the situation of the people was no different. Telmarine's destroyed homes and set fire to others. Women and children ran in fear as their husbands and sons fought back. No matter how hard the people fought, they withdrew from their burning city, into the safety of the forest.

They found safety as the Narnian's had found safety, at the front of Aslan's How. Although it still remained buried under ruble, it held the comfort the people needed in this unspeakable horror that had besieged them. The injured were tended to by those who were less injured and the casualties were estimated. Those that held positions within the Kings court quickly assembled to form a plan of action. The people were outnumbered and without arms. Whatever action they took risked the severe outcome of their loss even greater than the one they had just suffered.

In the end, it was decided that the women and children, and all thought that could not fight, were to remain within the safety of the How, and all those that would give up their arms for the King would return to the city and retake it. And that night, the small army of men and Narnian's marched back to the castle walls, and slipped back into the city. Moment's later, open war broke out.

The Kings and Queen stood amidst those in battle within the castle courtyard. The youngest queen had been left to aid those back at the How. They fought the many Telmarine's with all their strength, but they were weakening. The strain of the day's events were finally affecting them all.

Queen Susan released the string of her bow, unleashing her deadly strain of arrows upon the Telmarine's. She had lost count of the arrows she had shot and began counting the arrows that still remained in her quiver. Once her arrows were gone, Susan would have to resort to a stolen sword their army had managed to acquire.

_Four._

Susan watched the upper courtyard. Several Telmarine's looked upon the lower courtyard, taking aim of those below. Susan retrieved another arrow and set her bow. She pulled back her string and took aim. Susan released and her string snapped from the release. The arrow soared through the air and struck the Telmarine in the chest. He stumbled backwards and collapsed out of Susan's sight. Susan exhaled but looked to her bow. She had no time nor string to fix her bow.

A Telmarine patrolling the upper courtyard took aim of Susan. Susan rolled to the ground as the Telmarine released its arrows. Susan picked up a Narnian bow and quickly strung up her third arrow. With only seconds before the Telmarine could fire again. Susan released her arrow and struck the Telmarine.

_Two._

Susan looked around quickly. She found her brothers fighting near each other. Edmund was holding his own against his opponent, however Peter was having difficulty. His left shoulder still bore the weight of his duel with Miraz years ago and now suffered a stab wound from the morning ambush. To add to the disadvantage, Peter was fighting two Telmarine's at once. He swung his sword at one, while the second Telmarine tried to take a kill strike, only to manage to slight slice to Peter's side, causing Peter to cry out in pain.

Susan wasted no time in stringing up her arrow. She took aim as one tried to finish Peter. Susan released the arrow, instantly killing the attacking Telmarine. The second Telmarine was so distracted with his partner's demise; he failed to notice Peter as he rammed his sword into the Telmarine's chest. Both Telmarine's fell to the ground, their blood adding to the fallen. Peter looked to Susan and gave a thankful nod before returning to battle.

_One._

Susan continued her quick survey of the courtyard. They finally seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Her eyes wandered around the courtyard. She found Narnian's and Telmarine's, but no Caspian. Panic began to rise in her chest and she stared to look more frantically. Then she saw him. On the steps of the courtyard, lying on his back, a Telmarine rebel above him. The sword held above his head ready to strike down Caspian.

Susan pulled out her arrow and strung with great speed. Her aim was quick, but true. The arrow spun through the air and struck the Telmarine square in the chest. The Telmarine jerked backwards, stumbling to the ground. Caspian's head tilted back to see Susan. He smiled with appreciation before rising.

_Zero._

A Telmarine charged Susan. He swung wildly at her head. Susan dove to the ground, releasing the bow. She rolled onto her knees, pulling her sword from her sheath. Susan turned and brought the sword above her head. The Telmarine's sword came on Susan's sword. Susan cringed as the blade cut into her hand. Blood rolled down her palm and down her arm.

With a cry, Susan threw up her sword, knocking the Telmarine's sword off her. Susan stood and took the sword into her hands. The Telmarine steadied himself and charged Susan again. Susan brought her sword up, protecting herself. She moved with then Telmarine, blocking every chance she could. But Susan was not a swordsman, she was an archer and the battle was affecting her fighting. She couldn't keep this up for long.

The Telmarine pushed Susan toward the steps of the courtyard. Susan watched her footing as the steps were covered in blood. She occasionally caught a glance from Peter or Caspian, watching her carefully, but neither could come to her aid. Susan slipped on the steps and stumbled. The Telmarine took the moment to attack. Susan rolled from his sword and swung her sword. She felt the impact against her opponents arm, slicing through his skin. The Telmarine cried out in pain, dropping his sword. He looked angrily at Susan and pulled out a dagger. Susan crawled back up the stairs as the Telmarine lunged at her.

Susan thrust her sword up as the Telmarine came atop her. His dagger dug into her arm as her sword pierced his chest. With her teeth grit tightly, Susan kicked the Telmarine over her with her legs. His body slammed to the ground several feet behind her. Susan exhaled painfully. She looked to her arm where the dagger was protruding out. Susan pulled the dagger from her arm and covered the wound with her hand. She sat up on the steps, slowly rising to her feet.

Suddenly the air was sucked from her lungs with a sharp pain piercing her stomach. The sudden impact and force caused Susan to stagger backwards. She tried to breathe but the pain was too great for her to receive a decent amount.

"SUSAN!"

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian found himself lying to the steps of the courtyard. Above him, stood a Telmarine ready to run him through. Caspian's sword lay below him out of his reach. Caspian lay on the steps, watching the Telmarine raise his sword above his head.

Suddenly the Telmarine shot back form an unknown force. A second look showed the Telmarine had been shot by an arrow. Caspian looked around and found Susan standing near him, holding a bow in her hands. She had saved his life for the countless time this day. He gave her a quick smile before rising form the steps. He grabbed his sword and jumped from the steps, soon founding himself locked in another battle, diverting his attention. His concentration as so focused on the Telmarine in front of him, he was only aware of Susan's position upon hearing her cry of fury. He managed to catch a glimpse of Susan fighting, not with her bow, but with a sword. She fought will grace, considering she was not handling her weapon. Caspian could only spare a glance every few moments, but he could see Susan was holding her own against the Telmarine.

That was until the Telmarine lunged at her. Her cry of anguish pierced his heart, sinking through his body. Caspian quickly dispatched of the Telmarine in front of him and turned toward Susan. Susan was lying on the top steps of the courtyard. The Telmarine was lying lifelessly several feet from her. Caspian watched Susan rise, holding her right arm stained with blood.

Suddenly Susan jerked. Caspian watched in utter horror as Susan stumbled back, struck with an arrow. The Telmarine arrow protruded from her lower stomach. Susan's face held the shock of confusion and pain.

"SUSAN!" Caspian cried. His legs kicked him at great speed toward her. Time was slow as he raced the small distances to Susan.

i own thing


	3. Chapter 3

"SUSAN!"

Peter recognized Caspian's frantic cry. Fear pierced his heart hearing his sister's name. He risked a quick glance. His heart shattered at the sight his eyes fell upon. Susan stood on the steps, bearing an arrow to her stomach and wound to her shoulders. She looked dazed and weak at the same moment. He could see the pain she bore from her wounds and the lack of air she was receiving.

Fury fueled Peter's movements. He drove his sword through the Telmarine and raced for his sister. Another Telmarine soon took the previous place, standing between Peter and Susan. Anger still raged within his veins. Peter held nothing back. No Telmarine would stand between his sister and him. Not after all they had been through, all the times she had saved him, today alone. He had to reach Susan He had to.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Susan looked to her stomach where she felt the pain. She gasped to see a Telmarine arrow protruding from her stomach. The stronger pain soon followed her realization. Her teeth clenched together. Susan could taste the blood working its way into her mouth. Her legs weakened from exhaustion and shock.

Suddenly another arrow shot out at her, striking her upper abdomen. Susan gasped weakly, staggering from the force. She had but only seconds before a third arrow struck the left side of her chest, near her heart. Susan's weak legs could no longer support her body. She stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor of the courtyard. Her body's impact echoed through her entire body.

Susan instantly felt her strength leave her body. Her right arm was quickly loosing feeling and she had no feeling below her stomach. Susan lay on the floor, completely weakened. She barely had the strength to breathe as the blood entered her mouth. She gagged and forced the blood from her mouth, rolling down her cheek.

Susan stared above her. She could see the faint colors of the morning begin to take over the dark sky. Susan could hear the footsteps of the battle weaken, save for a few. She could hear the few grow closer, faster. Susan found the strength to turn her head, wanting to know who would try to kill her in her state.

A Telmarine hovered above her. He his sword sheathed on his hip. The Telmarine lifted his foot and stepped in the arrows, driving them further into Susan's stomach. Susan cried out in pain as the head of the arrow deepened into her abdomen. His foot moved to the next arrow, driving it further into her body.

Susan heard a cry come from within the courtyard. She could see movement from the corner of her eye, moving toward her. She figured it was another rebel wanting to finish her off quicker than his counterpart was. But as the figure drew nearer, Susan realized it was not what she expected. A Telmarine yes; but not a rebel Telmarine. Her Telmarine.

Caspian leapt up the stairs. He wasted no time stabbing the Telmarine through the chest. He shoved the body from his sword, sending the body falling down the steps.

"Force them into the corridors!" she could hear Edmund order.

Caspian turned to Susan and instantly dropped to his knees. Fear and pain gripped his face. His hands hesitantly hovered over Susan's body, unsure if touching her would cause more harm. Peter arrive second, dropping to his knees beside Caspian. He left his sword completely forgotten.

Caspian turned to Peter. "Fetch Lucy!"

Peter quickly took Susan's hand. "Hold on Su. I'll be back."

Susan tried to smile, to be strong for her older brother. She wouldn't last much longer, she already knew that, but Peter didn't need to know it…not yet. Susan merely nodded her head slowly.

Peter said nothing more but rushed off.

Susan swallowed as she opened her mouth to speak. "They won't…make it."

Caspian took Susan's hand. "They will, Susan. You'll see."

Susan shook her head. With her left hand, she slowly gripped one of the arrows. With her limited strength, Susan began trying to pull the arrow from her body. She cried out in pain as the arrow refused to move. Caspian quickly grabbed her hand, ceasing her actions.

"Remove….them…please." Susan asked.

Caspian shook his head. "No."

"Caspian…I have…but moments…left…please." Susan pleaded.

Caspian set his jaw. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. How could this be? She had fought as well as any man, saved countless lives including his, and at the cost of her own. His hand hesitantly reached for the arrow embedded within her stomach. His fingers wrapped around the arrow, holding it tightly. He pulled quickly. The arrow was embedded deep within Susan's body, but it was removed nonetheless.

Susan cried out in pain as the arrow was pulled from her stomach. Caspian watched the face of his lovely wife cringe from the pain he had caused her. Blood began seeping from her open wound, rolling down the side of her body and clothes. Caspian tossed the arrow aside and reached for the second arrow. If he waited too long then the pain would subside, causing this arrow to cause more pain for Susan. He pulled quickly, easily removing the second arrow. Susan managed a whimper, but nothing more. Caspian tossed the second arrow aside.

"One more…left." Susan gasped.

Caspian reached for the third arrow. He wrapped his fingers around the wood, making sure he had a strong grip. Grasping the arrow, Caspian felt the firmness the arrow had within Susan's chest. Should he could it out, the arrow could kill Susan instantly, or cause her greater pain.

With this knowledge, Caspian released the arrow and shook his head. "I can't remove it."

Susan gasped. "Yes…you c-can."

"The arrow is too close to your heart, it could-"

"Caspian…I'm…I'm already go…going….to…to die." Susan stammered.

Caspian shook his head. "No. No, Lucy with come."

Susan smiled. "She'll come…too late."

Caspian took hold of Susan's cold hand. "Hold on, Susan. Please."

Susan shook her head. "I…can't."

Susan reached for the final arrow. Her hand trebled weakly around the strip of wood. With the little strength she had, Susan pulled at the arrow. The arrow never budged, but the pain that shot through her chest caused her to cry out in pain, but Susan would not stop.

Caspian grabbed her hand before Susan could pull at the arrow again. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. He could feel the cold of her sweat on her brow. He felt Susan's had ease around the arrow. He tilt his head and pressed his lops against hers. Caspian's grip around the arrow tightened. He jerked the arrow, removing it from Susan's chest. Her body stiffened against his, screaming into his mouth. Caspian waited until Susan's body had relaxed before he parted from her.

Susan was breathing heavily, but extremely shallow. Caspian gently took her into his arms. Even after the countless times he'd held her in his arms, she never felt more perfect then that moment. His chin touched her forehead. Her skin was cold against him. Susan body was practically still in Caspian's arms.

The tears Caspian was holding back fell. The truth was finally catching up with him. Susan, his Susan, his beloved queen and wife, was dying in his arms. He could feel the warmth of her blood trough his own tunic. The reality was more terrifying than the thoughts.

Susan moved slowly beneath Caspian's chin. He looked down at Susan as she lifted her head too look up at him. She was so pale it stabbed at Caspian's heart. Despite her pale face and depleting strength, Susan's eyes held nothing diminished about them. They were bright, pure, and warm. Everything that Caspian had loved about Susan was still within her, if only in her eyes. She gave Caspian a small smile, which he gladly returned.

Susan took in a ragged breath. "Promise…promise me…some…thing."

"Anything." Caspian whispered.

"Take…take care of…Rilian." Susan struggled.

Caspian said nothing at first. His teas fell more from his face as he nodded. "I will. I promise."

Susan smiled again. Her left hand trembled as she struggled to touch Caspian's face. Caspian held Susan's cold hand against his cheek as he looked down at his wife. He could feel the limited strength in Susan's hand quickly leaving her. Her moments were not long now.

"I…I love…I love you." Susan whispered.

Caspian opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a word, Susan's head leaned against his chest. Her hand went slack in his and her chest fell on last time. For a moment, Caspian held Susan in his arms as she was. He closed his mouth and gently set her arm along her torso. Caspian wrapped his arm around her body and held her close. He leaned against the top of Susan's hair and closed his eyes. Tears spilled down his face, onto his dead wife.

That was how Peter, Lucy, and Edmund found when they returned to the courtyard. The kneeling King cradling his fallen queen in his arms. It took only moments before they too found themselves caught up in tears and denial. Yet there was nothing they could do. Not anymore.

yes i know...i'm evil.

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

The body of Queen Susan was taken to a restored Cair Paravel. She was lain to rest within one of the courtyards she had been very fond of. She was placed in a white marble tomb, decorated in Narnian art, depicting Susan's life, and bearing her name upon the head.

Across the land, Narnian's traveled to Cair Paravel to pay their respects to the fallen queen. The entire land was thrown into mourning for the queen of old. Yet not one shared the suffering as the Kings and Queen of old. They had not lost a queen. They had lost a sister; a friend. And the Kings and Queen of old did not share the same loss as the King. He had lost a friend, a comrade, a wife, a piece of himself. No one shared the same pain.

Peter walked from Susan's courtyard, as they would all call it by now. Her service had taken place more than a week ago, but he often found himself walking toward the courtyard, thinking it was all a dream. Often times Peter were come to tears and force himself to leave, not wanting to dishonor Susan's resting place. But this day, Peter wasn't leaving from sadness, it was concern. Concern of his king, his brother.

Since Susan's service, Caspian had disappeared. Servants and guards could never find him. His chambers were as he never stepped into his rom. Even Rilian was missing. Peter feared the toll Susan's death was taking on the King.

Peter found Caspian and Rilian in a secluded courtyard. One that very few people knew about. Caspian sat on one of the benches, watching young Rilian as he played on the ground. Peter could see the pain in Caspian's gaze. Rilian held much resemblance to Susan, especially his eyes. Now Rilian was Caspian's only tie to his wife.

"Your highness." Peter called softly.

Caspian's head snapped up as if Peter had yelled. He met Peter's gaze before he relaxed and lowered his head once more.

Peter walked further into the courtyard. He knelt on the ground near his nephew, who smiled up at him. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Because I am not there?" Caspian asked.

Peter nodded. He took Rilian's hands, who was trying to stand up in the grass.

"Perhaps I would prefer to mourn my wife's passing without the eyes of the people bearing down upon me." Caspian replied.

"I believe you have every right to do so, Caspian, however the people are also hurting. This is a moment in a ruler's time where both he and his people share a comment event." Peter said. He hated himself for treating Susan's death as though it were a political moment.

Caspian seemed not to notice. "We should not be mourning anyone. She shouldn't have died."

This time it was Peter who nodded. "I know."

"Then why couldn't you do something?" Caspian demanded. He rose from the bench. "Why couldn't I do something? In our most dire moment Susan saved us. Yet when she is in her most dire moment, she was left to die."

Peter set Rilian back onto the ground and stood to face Caspian. "Do you have any idea what you are saying? You speak as if Susan died alone! Perhaps you've forgotten that neither Lucy, Ed, nor I were able to be by Su's side in her final moments. Perhaps you've forgotten that it was us who found Su gone from this world in your arms. You are not the only one who suffers, Caspian."

"It is not me I am speaking of!" Caspian yelled.

The argument between them had become so loud so fast; it resulted in Rilian crying from fear. As Rilian's cries filled the air, Caspian and Peter were forced to be quiet. Both men still fumed with the break of their tempers, but the cries of Rilian soon distracted them.

Caspian knelt down to the ground and lift his son into his arms. He gently rocked Rilian in his arms as his son continued to cry. Peter watched Caspian hold his son. In the moments of his anger, his son's tears brought his own to his eyes.

"What will he know of his mother?" Caspian whispered as Rilian's cries died down. "Will he remember anything of her? Is he too young to remember her in his life? How will he know of his mother's courage? Of her kindness, gentleness? How will he know of the sacrifice she made for Narnia?"

"You teach him." Peter answered.

Caspian turned his head.

"You are one of the few ties Rilian has to his mother's memory." Peter began "Teach him as Susan would have, tell him stories of her skills and the kindness of her heart. Tell him of how his mother saved countless lives the night she passed, including ours."

Caspian looked to his son, who had now stopped crying and was laying his head on Caspian's shoulder. "I just…I always thought that…it would be me, who left first. I never thought that…"

"I know." Peter replied.

Caspian sighed. "Do you think he will remember her; even at this age?"

Peter nodded, turning his gaze to his nephew. "Yes. Rilian may be young, but Susan was a big part of his life. I doubt he'll forget her."

Caspian was silent for a moment. Peter wondered what Caspian was thinking. Even after years of working with Caspian, the only one who really saw into Caspian's mind…was Susan.

"Would you watch after Rilian for a few hours?" Caspian asked.

Peter wondered Caspian's motives behind his request, but accepted nonetheless. Caspian gently passed Rilian into Peter's arms and left the courtyard. Peter watched Caspian walk out of the courtyard. He had every urge to tell him not to do anything rash or thoughtless, but he felt that Caspian had had enough scolding for one day.

Caspian kept himself out of sight had he strolled through the number of courtyards. This task wasn't particularly difficult as most that had come to pay respects to their queen had long since parted back home. Those that remained were scarce members of court, several servants, guards, and the Kings and Queen of old. With the limited number of occupants in the castle of Cair Paravel, Caspian found it easy to walk unseen through the courtyards to his destination.

Caspian entered another courtyard, Susan's courtyard. The moment his foot crossed the threshold into the courtyard, Caspian felt his chest tighten. He froze over the threshold, suddenly unable to continue any further. As if another step would mean the end of him. He had not entered the courtyard since the service, nearly nine days ago. The thought of going back was almost too much for his grief stricken soul to bear. Almost.

Caspian took a breath and fully crossed the threshold. Each step he took felt heavy, growing stronger with each step. It was as if he shouldn't be in the courtyard, like he didn't belong in the courtyard. But Caspian pushed on. He forced himself to push past the heaviness in his body, forced himself to move. Forced himself to go on.

Caspian's footsteps brought him right beside the marble tomb of his late wife. He stood beside the marble, merely looking over the tomb. Those that had paid their respects to their late queen laid flowers at the base of her tomb and the top. White flowers decorated the base and top of Susan's tomb.

Caspian reached out and touched the tomb. The stone was slightly warm in the sunlight, but Caspian could only feel cold. He could no longer feel the warmth of her touch, her smile, and her eyes. Never again would he hear the musical sound of her laugher or concern in her scolds. Her radiant face would fade of his memories in time, as it would from others.

"You are in Aslan's country now, my dear Susan. May Aslan watch over you." Caspian said. He leaned to the tomb and gently kissed the marble. "I love you, my queen."

what did you think?

i own nothing


End file.
